Sun Burned Feet
by Sakina-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED i got over this story as soon as i posted it. no one likes it anyway...
1. Love?

These events happen prior to DH... and most likely never include them. This may have some OOC-ness... Possibly a little Alternate Universe. And as of now I do not have the story planned out and may end up just being Potter-verse... so if you have suggestions feel free to tell me, I have no idea what I'm doing, and there is a copy of this story on another site… I just get no readers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fabulous Harry Potter or any of those characters… I do however desperately wish I did…

**Summary: **Sun Burned Feet is all about what happens when you're not really paying attention to that part of your life. Much like when you accidentally sunburn your feet 'cause you forgot to put sunscreen there, worrying about your back or face.  
Basically this is a story, in Ron's point of view, about what happened when he wasn't paying much attention, like always.

**1 Love?**

It was the beginning of summer and I didn't want to miss one bit of precious time. But that may have been what started it all...

Let me start at the beginning.  
I'm Ron Weasley. Yes, one of those Weasleys. And like I said it was the summer before my seventh year at Hogwarts. Wait, I did say that right? oh well, any way, I was up for just relaxing this summer, you know sleeping in, playing Quiditch, bothering the cupcakes out of Ginny(my sister), and sending letters to my two best mates... ok, so it was going to be the occasional letter.

But time just, well, wanted to drift past me. About two weeks in, I decided to make something of myself. I worked out a lot. I even studied a lot. I practiced my defensive and offensive spells. I just wanted to be good at something.

In a way I drifted away from my friends. It was always, 'I feel something bad is going to happen to me!!' from Harry, I can't blame him much for it. It did annoy the hell out of me though. And Hermione, it was, 'Books this, Harry that, Ron why aren't you good at something?' it hurt to read her say that!!!! I wanted them to understand me. And I understood them, to an extent. Soon our letters just got shorter and shorter.

I didn't want to loose my friends. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I invited them over for the rest of the summer.

Hey, I know that doesn't sound too desperate. And to you it might not be, but to me it ruined my plan of showing the new improved me to them. Willing to sacrifice that pride was supposed to be worth it...

Harry, of course, accepted. And so did Hermione. It was the trio together again and I was happy. They weren't mad and I felt we bonded. I also kind of started getting a crush on Hermione. We continued to have a good summer, although we were very close, I felt one of them was hiding something from me. I shook off the feeling and we went back to Hogwarts. I actually excelled in my classes... I became the second top student. Everyone, including me, was surprised.

Soon we were back into normal routines. I though that I should tell Hermione how I felt. So, the night before I was going to tell Hermione that I really liked her, I was extremely nervous. I couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to Harry. I checked his bed, he wasn't there. I checked the bathroom, he wasn't there.

I took my last resort to find him. I went to the common room.

I looked into the room. I didn't see any one there. I did hear something strange. It was moaning?!?! It was very guttural and low. Then I heard something gasp a few times, there was something odd about it. I let it go, and figured it was none of my business. I went back to bed, forgetting all about my issues.

The next day though I found out that it would become my business when I got to breakfast Harry and Hermione were there already. Looking tired, they slowly shuffled about. That is when I noticed IT. IT was an almost matching set of hickies

One on Harry and the other on Hermione.

I didn't want to believe it


	2. proved nothing

**2 Proved Nothing **

I didn't believe that my best friend, MY BEST FRIEND, would do that to me...

Didn't I tell Harry that I was developing feelings for Hermione?? I'm pretty sure I did. NO! I'm 100 sure I told Harry that I started liking Hermione at least two months ago...

It was pretty awkward, you know, to walk in to the Great Hall, suddenly stop, and look as if I'm going to cry right there. So I turned around and decided to skip breakfast...

I found myself by the lake crying my eyes out. Sure, every guy has got to act manly, and force themselves to not cry under any condition, or show a weakness... But, what the heck?  
My dream girl got swept off her feet by my best friend, who knew she was my dream girl.

Yeah, really a time to hide my feelings...

so I cried until twenty minutes before class started. I had a hard time pulling myself together. And I had a hard time telling myself I needed to go to class, and prove that it didn't bother me.

But first, I needed tissues. I could charm some, or go to hagrids house and ask for some. I decided that if I were to charm some, I would have to accio them, and prove I had been crying; and Hagrid is closer to Harry then anyone and can't keep a secret...

I stood up, and dusted my self off. I raised my wand, about to perform the accio charm, when I was stopped. I turned to face whoever had stopped me. It was a girl. She looked like she was in her 5th or 6th year.

"Here, no need to show everyone you were crying," she smiled at me. "Not a lot of people know you're upset. And I think you'd rather keep it that way." She then handed me the tissues I now saw in her out stretched hand.

"Yeah, um... thanks," I took the tissues. "Why are you here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"To help you."

"But, Why?"

"I could tell you were upset. You looked like you were in total shock about something. Then you just turned around and left. Most people hadn't even noticed that you were there at all. I just had this feeling that I should help you out with whatever it was that upset you."

"The problem isn't anything you can help me with. How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few minuets I lost you a few times, and this was the last place I looked," She shrugged, and then pulled a piece of her black hair out of her eyes.

"What's your name? What House? And What Year?" I desperately wanted to dock points from this girl for spying on me, and for seeing me vulnerable.

"Avangeline Beaushorn, Hufflepuff-Head Girl, Year 7. Sorry, I can't help anymore then provide tissues." She started to walk away.

"Wait, I thought Hermione was head girl." I quickly fixed my self up and started after her.

"Whoever told you that is lying. She got one too many detentions for the governors of the schools' liking. That is also why Harry didn't make Head Boy." Her dark hair continued to get into her sapphire blue eyes, even after her attempts of constant pulling it away.

"Oh, well, okay."

"Do you at least want to talk about why you were upset?? Before we enter the castle and the world of gossiping teenagers," she turned around to face me.

"At lunch, I'll tell you the whole story at lunch. Do you try and help every one?" I wanted to feel special for once. To have someone's undivided attention, even if it was just for a little while.

"I don't stop at try, and no I don't help every one. Most Slytherins are exempt from the Avangeline helpline. Alright lunch time. Meet me in the kitchens... time for class, got to go." With that, my new friend left me at the door step of the castle. Now, to face Harry and Hermione at my next class with the Ravenclaws...


End file.
